DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): Cascade Iodination Pathogen Inactivated Plasma. The product is a cascade iodination cartridge for the treatment of plasma that inactivates viruses, bacteria and potentially prions in plasma in-line immediately after separation of the plasma from the formed elements. The pathogen inactivated plasma is suitable for therapeutic use or fractionation. The cascade iodination cartridge may be used with any plasma, including Source Plasma, plasmapheresis plasma or plasma freshly prepared or recovered from whole blood donations and any anticoagulant, including citrate, acid citrate dextrose (ACD) and citrate phosphate dextrose (CPD). We propose in Phase I to complete the following specific objectives. 1. Standardize the cascade iodination cartridge and protocols for the preparation of fresh frozen plasma in ACD and CPD and for Source Plasma in citrate. 2. Validate the cascade iodination pathogen inactivation for the standardized protocols for selected bacteria and viruses. The results from the completion of this phase I research plan will provide standardized columns and protocols for the production of pathogen inactivated fresh or fresh frozen for transfusion or fractionation or Source Plasma for fractionation.